


When Are You Coming Back?

by IAmStoryteller



Series: Spring 2019 (Many Returns or Spring Has Come) [3]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Asta was a long mission, Gen, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 08:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18178145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller
Summary: Asta returns from a mission.





	When Are You Coming Back?

**Author's Note:**

> I had this written about a month ago and it's part of my spring shorts. I just didn't know that YunoAsuWeek would be the same week as the First Day of Spring marker that I made for myself.

“Geez, you idiots, let’s wait until you have some alcohol in you before you start destroying stuff,” scolded Noelle. She was running after her teammates on the Black Bulls as they all attempted to put the finishing touches on Asta’s Welcome Home party. Noelle had Gordon and Grey guarding the food from Charmy who was doing everything in her power to get to it. Meanwhile, Luck and Magna were fighting over who got to spar with Asta first. Vanessa was already headlong into the drinks.

Even after ten years of being in this squad, Noelle was never failed as how chaotic they could be. To be fair, she would include herself. She knew that she can get a bit temperamental sometimes herself. 

Unfortunately, Finral was off retrieving the Wizard King Yuno from the capital, along with Yuno’s advisors Klaus and Mimosa. Captain Yami was not even helping matters as he was in the toilet again.

“Relax, little Noelle, the party will be great! Asta will be so excited,” said Magna, attempting to put Noelle’s stress level down. It didn’t help. 

Asta had been away for a year on a mission with select few others from other squads to a far off kingdom to study their magic. Asta was sent just in case they ran into some serious magical curses and spells that needed Asta’s anti-magic swords. Everyone really missed him so much. Noelle especially missed him, especially when she was saddled with training the new squad members (who were stuck feeding Captain Yami’s pets).

“And besides, he knows how hopeless we all are,” said Finral, appearing out of one his portals. Following him was the Wizard King Yuno, looking bored as always, Noelle’s cousin Mimosa and the two’s former superior Klaus. Noelle noted with some interest that Yuno was already looking around expecting to see his childhood friend.

Scoffing, Noelle directed Mimosa and Klaus to work while Yuno found a corner to hide himself in until Asta showed up. Noelle eyed Yuno, as she worked laying out some of the finger food. 

According to Mimosa, Yuno had been a mess at first when Asta was gone, especially since there were no communications from the team as a precaution. In the beginning days of Yuno’s term as the Wizard King, Asta had been instrumental in helping the socially awkward and perpetually quiet Yuno bridge gaps amongst the Magic Knight Captains, the political King, and the Parliament. 

Shortly after Yuno became Wizard King, Noelle asked Asta why he was as okay with Yuno as the Wizard King when it was Asta’s dream too. She also told him that she thought Asta would have been the better choice. Asta being Asta held no true bitterness or grudge against Yuno. Yuno was the most powerful wizard and no matter how fantastically strong and amazingly popular Asta was, he still didn’t have magic. As Asta and Noelle grew up as warriors and Magic Knights together, they both matured in different ways, though they remained mostly the same in personality.

Asta also said that if he had been chosen to become Wizard King, he thought that he’d have a hard time with all the paperwork and politics and not being able go off on missions and adventures.

Also, it didn’t hurt that Asta loved Yuno more than anything.

Noelle may have originally be blinded by puppy crush she had on Asta at first, but there was no denying that Yuno definitely loved Asta. Everyone knew it. But no one said anything. It was just a fact.

But Noelle was the only one that knew that Asta loved Yuno. It was a few months after the war with the elves when they were helping with reconstruction of towns that had gotten destroyed in all the fighting when Noelle learned it. They had been up late watching over some of the displaced children when Asta just dropped the big revelation on her.

It was a surprise how much it wasn’t a surprise.

After all, Asta and Yuno had a special, unique bond with each other.

So it was a shock to Noelle when Asta took the year mission when Asta had been so supportive of Yuno at first. Then Noelle realized why Asta took the mission—not only did Yuno ask him to (and not order him to), but also to give Yuno space. She would get out of Asta what happened to make Asta need to give Yuno some space once he was back home.

“I’M BACK GUYS!!! DIDJA MISS ME?!”

Noelle was startled out of her thoughts and saw Asta come running out of the woods. Everyone rushed him to give him welcome back hugs and back slaps. She was the first one there, giving him a big hug, no longer shy about physical affection.

“You idiot, making us worry,” complained Noelle, still hugging him.

Asta chuckled, hugging her back. 

It took a bit but they managed to get to the seats when Asta finally noticed Yuno. A big smile broke out on Asta’s face, “Hey, Yuno, I’m back.”

Yuno smiled softly, the smile only ever directed at Asta. “Welcome back, Asta.”

Noelle scoffed. “Stop flirting. We have food to eat.”


End file.
